


Slowly

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shaving, Switching, Voice Kink, color me in love, fic of a fic, shower fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow affections are nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleishaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/gifts), [meloncitrus (grandmelon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/gifts).



> For [AleishaDreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams) who had a tweet today that I just had to write something for. It's super short, but it was too cute I couldn't resist!
> 
> EDIT - THIS ENTIRE COLLECTION OF FICS WILL BE PROMPTS FROM HER TWITTER OR WHATEVER ELSE I FEEL LIKE FOR HER! OR WHATEVER ELSE I FEEL LIKE.

With a muffled _thump_ , the textbook closed, pages dog-tagged for later use. They’d had longer and more tedious study sessions before, but with exams coming up, they were becoming far too frequent. 

A yawn escaped Makoto as he stood with a stretch and fell backwards onto his bed. When he opened his eyes to refocus on the world around him, Haruka had stood from his spot across the table and crawled onto the bed to join him, propped on elbows. Makoto smiled at his dark-haired companion in greeting as if they hadn’t just spent the last several hours cooped up in the same room. Although, they had come to an agreement they had to sit opposite each other, otherwise little to no work would get done.

One look from Haruka’s eyes confirmed their distance needed to be rectified and they drew towards one another like gravity. 

A soft touch of the lips, chaste and still, gradually becoming pliable to the other in small, slow motions. Gliding across one another, content in the gentle, mutual pace - enough pressure for the sensation to linger, lips not parting even when pausing for breath. The shared air between them tasted of salt and spice from their afternoon snack, mingled with their personal flavor. Again and again their lips connected soundly, eyes closed, reveling in the feel and warmth they only found here. A basic act of affection perfected that didn’t require much commitment, though could easily escalate to more. 

Their lives had always been filled with silent conversations and through their intimate endeavors, there were more ways to do so. 

At once, their eyes fluttered open, final kiss lingering with a modest _smack_. Blue met green, aglow with admiration that would never grow old.


	2. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Embarrassed, Makoto set Haruka down and retracted his hands, his fingers still burning at the contact, aching for return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @AleishaDreams fic, [Color Me in Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2437283/chapters/5397995). Haven't read it? WELL YOU SURE AS HECK SHOULD! Especially if you want to read this with full understanding. This takes place a day after the final chapter.

It had been an accident. 

When Haruka told Makoto about the interview, Makoto couldn’t help the swell of pride that bubbled in his chest as he reacted by wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and lifted him in a twirl. In so doing, Haruka’s shirt hiked up and his fingertips pressed into the bare flesh of his exposed sides. Embarrassed, Makoto set Haruka down and retracted his hands, his fingers still burning at the contact, aching for return.

He shouldn’t feel shame, not with Haruka and he being destined. But then again, maybe it was overstepping boundaries of personal comfort - too intimate after confessions only admitted yesterday. Maybe he felt shame because suddenly he yearned to see how the rest of Haruka felt - it hadn’t been the first time he had that urge - and hadn’t discussed it with him yet. 

“It’s okay,” Haruka’s velvet voice reached his ears, noticing the unease.

Was it okay, or was he only saying that for his sake because it was simply an accident?

“I don’t mind,” he said more gently, an invitation. 

Those with sight were blessed to see this beautiful man before him and he couldn’t help the envious feeling that suddenly came over him. Somehow the day he ‘saw’ his face seemed like years ago in how much he wanted to see the rest of him.

“Makoto,” Haruka called to him, reaching for his hands and placing them on his face, making the decision for him with finality. “Please.”

Swallowing, Makoto submitted to the mutual desire. He brushed at Haruka’s cheekbones with his thumbs, fingertips at his hairline. Reverently he revisited the bridge of his nose and the shape of his closed eyes and delicate and long lashes. Dip of his temple. Curve of his ear. Hard line of his jaw and rounded chin. Plump lips of which he took a moment to capture with his own for it was the best way to view them he discovered quickly. 

From his lips he descended to his neck along the tendons and veins to his Adam’s apple into the hollow of his collarbone. Further down he touched fabric and his sightless eyes leveled with his love’s - it was okay - then fingered at the buttons to undo them. The shirt draped open and Makoto used the edges to guide his way back to where he left off and went to touch the curvature of his shoulders and along the clavicle. He slid his left arm free from a sleeve and trailed his fingers down his firm biceps, forearm and pulsing life-giving lines. Haruka’s skin was smooth and unblemished. 

Each touch caused Makoto’s senses to be hyper aware of the textures at his fingers, the sounds in the room - all quiet but the buzz of kitchen appliances and the forgotten radio that hummed with Jazz - a subtle twitch of Haruka’s skin at the contact and Makoto wondered if it was him reacting to this sensory overload that he concluded must be because they are destined. 

Haruka’s soft breathing hitched as his hands came to his chest and a thumb caught a nipple by chance. Makoto tried his best to not shy away, for the reaction wasn’t telling him displeasure and he wouldn’t deny Haruka something he liked and this sort of thing was acceptable now, wasn’t it? Experimentally he gave it a rub and felt his love’s chest rise in a shuddering motion. Makoto filed that away into his mental book of Haruka Braille. 

His digits traveled to his opposite arm and freed it from its sleeve and felt down to his hands, then returned to his chest to descend down his torso. Healthy ribs poked through his soft skin and funneled into impressive abdominals. Haruka’s body was so different than his - smaller, toned and smoothed like a carved statue.

“You’re so beautiful,” Makoto uttered before he even realized he’d opened his mouth. He really didn’t need his eyes to see that and he felt foolish for his earlier thoughts. Outer beauty aside, it was his soul that caught his attention above all else. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

It took a moment for Makoto to register that he was asked a question, taken off guard by Haruka taking his hands in his. “Eh?”

“I’m still new to colors, but your eyes are a really vibrant green. Like leaves sparkling in morning dew.” Haruka sounded embarrassed with his words, though no less truthful. 

Makoto heard the underlying phrase of ‘I know you don’t know what colors or anything look like, but…’ and he didn’t care, because Haruka was comparing him to something he himself had found beautiful in the world he now saw because of him.

“And your hair reminds me of chocolate.”

The blind man smiled at that, wide and genuine, knowing Haru didn’t care for the sweet. “I do love chocolate!”

Feather soft lips pressed to the corner of his own. “I wish you could see the way you smile, because nothing compares to it.”


	3. Shaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SouRin Shaving :)
> 
> (Boyfriends in Australia, so post-series and aged up a bit.)

Living with Rin came with its perks and disadvantages.

The gold medalist was a mostly agreeable housemate and pulled his weight in finances and chores. He was organized and kept track of their daily schedules and rituals. While not the best of cooks (though improved over the years), Rin willingly did his share of the cooking. Sousuke was always warm at night in more ways than one. The constant presence of his childhood friend ensured Sousuke to never feel lonely.

Rin was also a neat freak to a fault. Sometimes he was too strict with those schedules and really needed to loosen up. Fire alarms had been set off multiple times, though food was relatively salvageable. If Rin’s body wasn’t such a furnace next to him, he’d probably complain more about him being a blanket hog.

And worst of all, due to it being a blessing and a curse, was how _distracting_ Rin was, and the worst of it being he wasn’t always doing it on purpose. Sousuke had lost count of how many times he'd been late to class because he'd woken up to Rin's shirt askew, exposed skin setting him off.. Then there were instances the athlete owned his appeal and influence he had over his partner without mercy.

 

From the moment Sousuke tied a towel around his waist after his shower and Rin entered the bathroom, already in the process of stripping, with a passing remark on how Sousuke should have waited for him, he knew he had to be cautious.

Rin nudged him with his hip to move aside so he could rummage through the vanity drawer. Eventually he found the box of razor cartridges, plucked one out and sauntered to the shower, toes padding on the moist tiles, bare ass on display.

While Rin busied himself with turning the faucet on, Sousuke searched for his own razor to be rid of his morning scruff. He glanced beside his face in the mirror to watch Rin lather his hair in eucalyptus shampoo. There wasn’t such thing as privacy with them. The only reason they bought a shower curtain was for show. Another dual reason for them living together.

Once the suds rinsed through Rin’s scarlett locks and down his creamy skin to the drain, he reached for the razor with the new blade. Soap and an aftershave was enough aid for one that was used to shaving as he was. It was the off-season - winter - but Rin didn’t like to let up his grooming as much as he could help.

Sousuke hadn’t minded in the least. He liked a hairless, all clean and sleek Rin beneath him. He loved being trapped between his smooth thighs and leaving marks that wouldn’t be obstructed by thick, dark hairs.

A sting at his chin brought Sousuke from his thoughts and he grabbed for a tissue to hold on to the cut, cursing under his breath. While he waited for the bleeding to stop, he continued to watch Rin through the mirror, who hadn’t taken notice of him - they both needed a shower and coffee in the morning to come to life.

Rin was humming some obnoxious earworm American pop song while the razor glided up his left calf. When he came to his kneecap, he slowed around the shape and brought it up all the way to the top of his thigh. Folding into himself as he balanced his leg on the wall, he started at his ankle and repeated next to where he just shaved. Once the frontside and parts that he could turn towards himself were shaved, he twisted and felt around for bits he missed. Raising his leg higher on the wall he pushed into it in hopes of seeing the backside of his leg.

As comical and cute as it was to see Rin with his tongue out in concentration in search of hairs and trying not nick himself on the new blade and keep his balance, there was no way he could shave every part of him himself and risk injury or be left patchy. During the season he’d go in for a wax for his sensitive parts, much to Sousuke’s horror and second hand discomfort, and do quick touch ups with a razor when the hair follicles returned.  
Sousuke casually wondered if he could get a written note from his doctor that could excuse his tardinesses due to his boyfriend’s alluring assets, all the while untying his towel and heading towards the shower. To hell with it. He had just had to touch him. Had to help. Had to do _something_.

He’d failed at being cautious. Failed before he even tried. Let Rin win a battle he wasn’t even aware he’d started.

In one smooth motion, he grabbed for the razor in Rin’s hand, stepped over the tub rim and pressed the smaller man against the shower wall with a firm kiss. Breaking from his Rin’s lips, he brushed a damp lock from his face, “Let me.”

“Uh, let you do what, exactly?” Rin asked, understandably taken aback and flattered at the assault to his mouth.

He touched the hilt of the razor to his leg. “Shave you.”

A red, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. “... Seriously?”

Okay, maybe it was a dumb idea, but he was being serious.

Rin to a moment to debate. “Eh, why not? It is difficult getting everywhere.”

Sousuke debated if he should tell him that’s exactly why and watching him was pathetically becoming torture. Elated, Sousuke took a moment to access their space and his process. Rin was almost done with his left side, so he decided to start there. Taking the soap, he lathered a substantial amount of suds to become Rin’s loofah. He reached behind Rin and ushered him to turn around and brace on the wall and rubbed the back of his thigh and between his legs. Sliding a hand down Rin’s back, Sousuke sat on the rim of the tub and gave the prepped leg a tug and Rin raised it towards him. With one hand holding the leg steady and the other with razor at the ready.

When Sousuke had quit swimming, he’d also shaving his body. If he was honest, he preferred being au natural aside from his face. Too much work and upkeep, but he certainly didn’t mind doing this for Rin. He fingered his way around for where Rin left off and finished the backside of his leg in slow care over the finer hairs on his ass. Lifting the slimmer leg up further, and angling and kneeling between his legs, he shaved up his inner thigh at the thicker growing hairs and dipped into his perineum. Taking the leg in both of his hands, he ran down the length in search of missing spots.

When he stood, he could hear Rin’s breath stutter through the dripping water, his ears nearly lost in the color of his hair. Sousuke smirked at that and took the soap in his hands, lathered, then massaged the soap into Rin’s right leg, starting at his ankles and working up.

“You’re so careful,” Rin observed as he moved up his calf and into his knee pit.

“Want me to cut you?”

“Yeah, sure! Jeez, of course not, but you don’t have to handle me like a princess.”

“Maybe not, but may I?”

Rin clicked his teeth and said nothing, which meant Sousuke could do as he’d like.

Sousuke continued the task he’d given himself in languid motions, taking special note of how Rin’s muscles twitched at the contact. When he finished the backside, he pulled Rin to face him and pulled his right leg onto his knee to shave the front side. As he made his way up his shin, he noticed the red gaze on him.

“You seem to be enjoying this, now,” Sousuke chuckled.

Rin tilted his head back on the shower wall, dumbfounded. “I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of this before. Shame you haven’t taken interest until now.”

“It’s never too late to add something new to the list of foreplay.”

“Can’t get bored, can we?”

“Never will be.” Sousuke patted Rin’s knee and took hold of his waist to pull him closer. The water was starting to get cold - it was a good thing they were almost finished. After rinsing the razor under the faucet, he soaped up his hands again and prepped the creases of his legs and up into the patchy trail to his belly button. With one last glide, Rin was once more soft and hairless, just like he liked his Rin. Sousuke sat back to observe his his handy work, noting the lack of cuts and specks of red hair and he smiled contentedly. Then he leaned in and rubbed his face on Rin’s fresh thigh.

“H-hey! Ow, jeez, you didn’t finish shaving your face!” Rin yelped and pushed at his head.

“Mm. Want to take care of it for me?”

Feigning to roll his eyes, Rin proffered his hand for the razor, then lifted the leg Sousuke had been admiring onto the rim of the tub. “Lay your head there.” Somehow it felt like Rin took longer to shave one side of his face than it took Sousuke to shave a leg. After he was finished, he gave a light slap to Sousuke’s cheek. “Alright, out of the shower. I’ve got something else for you to do.”

Intrigued, Sousuke lifted his head. “Is that so?”

“Aftershave lotion. You up for it?”

There was no mistaking that mischievous glint in his eyes or that flash of sharp teeth - he had other plans.

In the end Sousuke opted to skipping his morning class that day and in the future purposefully didn’t register for them quite so early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cleanest SouRin I've written in a while oops.


	4. Missionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto taking Haru slowly. Missionary style.
> 
> Also inspired by later Twitter conversation with Ale + Rowchan.

“Haru… Haru… I love you so much, Haru.”

It didn’t matter how many times Makoto uttered those words; here in intimacy or elsewhere in casualty, the effect it had on Haru was the same. Haru had lost track of how many times just that evening, just in this bed, in these sheets, in his arms, connected with him.

The sound of his name from his love’s lips had such a power over him, he doubted it’d ever stop. It was one of the few things he didn’t at all mind not being free from. A welcome chain - It was fine if it was Makoto. For Makoto.

“First… you were always my first. You know that, right?” Makoto asked as he gave a gentle thrust inside Haru.

Yes, of course Haru knew. He closed his eyes at the sensation only Makoto could give, nodding, not daring to interrupt.

With each notion, Makoto pushed inside and slid out and back in, slow and steady. “First I held hands with. The first I hugged... The first I kissed... The first I touched... The first I…” his voice paused, ducking his head a little, unable to say it, somehow _still_ embarrassed, but carried out the motion just as well.

He was adorable.

Sometimes they’d end up like this - innocent cuddling and kissing becoming more heated and eventually they’d be joining as one. Slow and tender, feeling every movement and pulse, skin on skin, and Haru’s favorite, talking.

Even if it was Makoto that did most of the talking.

Talking helped Makoto not lose himself to more carnal tendencies and escalate into other ways they also enjoyed. Not that they didn’t speak during those ways, there was just something different and more intimate with taking the time specifically to enjoy the closeness and see what verbal affections would come from it, conscious or otherwise.

Makoto hadn’t said a word since he stuttered on his last phrase, his breath becoming a bit ragged, trying to maintain the rhythm, trying to make sure they’d end with each other.

“Makoto,” Haru managed, his own voice on the verge of desperation.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Haru.” Makoto bent down for a kiss, knowing what the call had meant. “You like it when I talk to you?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Haru nodded shyly anyway. Taking advantage of their proximity, he raised his legs to wrap around Makoto’s lower body.

He responded in kind by trailing a hand on Haru’s side, the other remaining planted by Haru’s shoulder to anchor himself, reaching back to the curvature of his ass and down to his thigh and stayed there, kneading the flesh as he rolled his hips. Firmer this time. Makoto then kissed Haru’s glistening forehead, his mouth, and then pressed their foreheads together as they began to move in tandem.

“I’m… I’m so lucky that I get to be with Haru like this. So lucky that only I can be with Haru.”

Haru could feel the telltale signs of their climaxes drawing near. The pace quickening, the sweat and trembling, the tone and wavering in Makoto’s voice - he always sounded like he was confessing for the first time when they got to this point, as if his life depended on Haru knowing for the umpteenth time.

He always knew and loved to be reminded. Often Makoto wouldn’t remember what he said. Haru did. He like to think he used whatever energy he would have to speak to catalog what the man above him vocalized.

“My only.”

Haru drew in a breath, knowing what was coming next.

“My Haru _ka_.”

And, by what had become routine, the sound of his _full_ name, brought the blackout with a cry. In his haze, he felt Makoto take hold of his length and milk him through, until he too was coming inside him, riding them both out until the end.

Little by little, Makoto’s softened member slid out from Haru as he collapsed on top of him, taking no mind of either of their mess. Eventually, when his breath had leveled, he hoisted himself up to be eye to eye with blue. “Was that okay, Haru?”

He wanted to tell him ‘Always’ because it was true, even if every time wasn’t perfect, but it was perfect because he was with the person he always wanted to be with. Instead, he responded with a smile.

The smile was enough - Makoto knew, too.


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SouRin Blow Job for @meloncitrus who needed some inspiration for her emotional sin of Rin and some doubts. And implications of my love of Switching *eye emoji*

Skin was something Rin was very used to seeing. Being on the swim team since childhood, he’d seen many body types, skin types, tans, and blemishes. Seeing others partially naked or fully naked never bothered him much. It was just anatomy, after all. Everyone has the same parts.

He tried to remind himself of that now. 

The night they got home from regionals, Rin had spent plenty of time getting accustomed to Sousuke’s skin. At first it had been to observe the state of Sousuke’s shoulder in private and massage muscle salve into, putting into practice some stretches he had learned, as well as what Sousuke _should_ have been doing for the last few years.

Rin’s hands stopped moving when he noticed Sousuke watching him. He wanted to be irritated that he wasn’t paying attention to the therapeutic ministrations, but that look stopped the words in his throat.

That fondness in his eyes, once he knew that’s what it was, started taking a habit of stalling him. “That’s not fair, you know.”

“What’s not?” Sousuke asked.

“I’m trying to pamper you and you go and do that.”

That look shifted into something darker, and Sousuke pulled Rin onto his lap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He was too good at playing innocent, thus Rin could do nothing but surrender with his lips.  

Eventually, shirts and pants were removed, mouths and fingers mapping out new routes from previous sessions, bodies sliding into edges they were always meant to fit. 

It wasn’t until they had gotten together that Rin truly noticed Sousuke’s skin. It was darker than his own, freckles on the back of his neck, a mole in his armpit, prominent tan line from the natural position of his legskins at his waist and ankles. Seeing more than the upper half of Sousuke’s body was thrilling in a way Rin hadn’t expected. It wasn’t just anatomy to Rin anymore, it was _Sousuke_ , all of it, and only he could see all of Sousuke like this. The slow reveal of pubic hair  and dick had him questioning if it was okay to look, if Sousuke was okay that he looked. Did _more_ than look. He shied at taking Sousuke’s length in his hand, but once he did, the heat and weight and velvety texture ignited another thrill; something possessive, yet tender. Then seeing something similar light in Sousuke’s eyes when he took him in his hands was a feeling he could only describe as unconditional. 

The darker skin he’d become accustomed to seeing was now splotched in arousal and bite marks by Rin’s signature design. Each day was a new check-mark on Rin’s mental list of things Sousuke liked, and yet to like, and hoped Sousuke was keeping a similar list. 

The empty slots outnumbered the check-marks, their relationship young and inexperienced as they were. 

 

Wiping the leftover salve on his discarded jeans, Rin took Sousuke’s length in his hand in contemplation, Sousuke waiting for him to decide on where things would go tonight. His mind came to the next on the list and his stomach did a somersault. 

It was something he thought Sousuke would like, given how his eyes seemed to grow aflame with interest when they were eating Popsicles together, or any other phallic thing. And at the time they tried finger-play in the other’s mouth. 

He wondered how he should ask him. Should he just do it? Was he ready to do it? Why wouldn’t he, handjobs and grinding had happened multiple times at this point. Why should a blowjob be any different? It’s not like Sousuke was dirty. If anything, he’d taste like chlorine. 

“Rin, what’s wrong?”

He’d forgotten he had Sousuke in his hand. Last he remembered he was leaving marks along his thigh. 

What _was_ wrong?

“Nothing,” Rin answered himself more than Sousuke. It was all in his head. He flashed him a sharp grin. “Want me to blow you?”

“Sure, but you don’t look like you want to.”

“Why else would my face be between your legs like this?”

“I thought you’d have gone for it by now.” Sousuke sat up from leaning on his arms, legs spreading wider. 

Rin’s head jerked up. “I’m not just going to put your dick in my mouth without asking!”

“Why?”

“B-because! That’s rude…”

“I don’t recall asking you to give me a handjob, either.”

“I’m pretty sure the first time I did!”

“I’m kidding. I know it was mutual.” The light chuckle ceased, voice softening. “What’s going on, Rin?”

“Nothing.”

“We don’t have to do this today.”

“I’m already down here, so-” Rin raised himself from his knees too quickly, the head of Sousuke’s length dragging across the roof of his mouth and he gagged as Sousuke just as suddenly pulled him away. “What the he-”

“Stop!” Sousuke caged Rin between his legs, holding him at his shoulders. 

Rin’s vision blurred and stung with tears as he looked up at him. “Now you’re the one that doesn’t want me to.  It’s my teeth, isn’t it?!”

“Your teeth have never bothered me.”

“Then _what_?”

“If you’re upset, this isn’t going to be good for either of us.”

Rin opened his mouth to retort, then clamped it shut and leaned a cheek against Sousuke’s thigh, certain his face looked ridiculous, a little annoyed with the fond smile that was returned. 

“We can trade positions.”

“No, that’s not it,” Rin sighed.

He didn’t say ‘Then what?’ but he may as well have with how heavy the air had become. 

“I… I panicked.”

Sousuke waited for him to continue.

“Considering everything else we’ve done, it shouldn’t be a big deal, but suddenly… the idea of having you in my mouth freaked me out.”

Bringing up a hand, he carded through Rin’s bangs. “Forcing yourself to do it isn’t going to make it better.”

“I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want to.”

“Never.”

They sat like that for a time, Sousuke combing through Rin’s hair, naked bodies starting to feel cold over the prolonged exposure. 

“You don’t always have be the one to try something first,” Sousuke said, breaking the silence. “I wouldn’t mind giving you head.”

“Not if you feel like you have to.”

“I want to. You’re not the only one that’s curious about these things.”

Rin mulled over his words. Making the first move felt natural to Rin. Putting Sousuke in that position… he couldn’t expect that of him. Then again, he was eager and willing to do anything Rin suggested. 

Maybe he _did_ have his own checklist like Rin had hoped.

No matter how arbitrary these sexual acts had been over the last few months, Rin wanted to be fair and consensual. Whenever Rin tried something, Sousuke would go immediately after. If Sousuke wanted to initiate, who was he to deny him?

“What if… I don’t taste good?” Rin asked.

“What if I don’t?”

Rin glanced at Sousuke’s half-hard dick. For the brief moment he had him, he tasted like skin. “Point.”

“Either of us could wind up not liking giving or receiving. That’s something we have to find out, right?”

“A chance, yeah.” Doubt continued to creep in the back of his mind. Would Sousuke sucking him first relax him or freak him out more? 

Sousuke released Rin from his legs, nudging him with a foot to move. In moments Rin was sitting on the bed and Sousuke was looking up at him, waiting for any indication to stop. 

Rin gave none, and braced himself by clenching the sheets under him. He hissed as Sousuke held him at his base, then he steeled his legs still at the touch of Sousuke’s lips around him. 

At first he worried (nibbled?) the head between his lips, testing how much he’d need to stretch his mouth the further he went down. From Rin’s experience of watching him eat, Sousuke’s mouth could fit a lot in it. He wasn’t sure if he was scared or grateful. Then he felt his tongue run up the underside of him and the gasp he emitted had Sousuke pulling off.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like it?”

“It’s weird. Surprised me. Keep… keep going. Unless it’s gross.”

“Not gross. Takes getting used to, I think. I don’t not like it, though.”

“That’s good.” Sometimes Sousuke’s laid-back nature was too much to handle. Rin breathed and let the tension from his shoulders relax, nodding for Sousuke to continue. 

Then Sousuke’s mouth was on his dick again, still with caution. Little by little, he felt the pressure change as Sousuke got braver, testing sucking. Rin felt saliva moisten his hot skin, Sousuke trying his best to swallow the drool and not make an obscene mess. It was comical, but Rin didn’t have it in him to laugh, since Sousuke’s mouth around him was _doing_ things to him hands simply couldn’t. 

The view. The sounds. Tight. Hot. Wet. 

Was this what it would be like inside him?

The thought made his stomach churn into an inferno, his groin tighten and pulse. He was close. “S-Sousuke, I’m…” He gripped onto his good shoulder. 

The vibration of Sousuke’s humming was startling, though stimulating, and Rin took it as having heard him and would pull off.

Soon his body was tensing and he was releasing and he was _still in Sousuke’s mouth_. By the time he had control of his body to try and jerk away, most of his load was held in Sousuke’s ballooned cheeks, trying to hold it in. “Shit! I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that part. Don’t swallow. Hold on!” Frantically Rin felt around for something useful, and grabbed a shirt and forced it in his face. As Sousuke spit the contents out, Rin noticed the shirt was his own. Good, he deserved that for what he just put him through. “I’m sorry. So sorry!”

Wiping at his mouth with the edge of a sleeve, Sousuke couldn’t quite school his face back into neutral. “It wasn’t that bad. Not a lot of taste. Just… salty?”

Rin’s cheeks burned.

“You came, so it must have been alright.”

“That’s not the issue here!” Rin flailed in place, knees knocking against Sousuke with him still between them. 

Sousuke brought up his hands and cupped both legs. “But it was worth it.”

That unabashed adoration showed itself and Rin couldn’t argue.   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking fic commissions to help with car repairs! [See my page for details!](http://mamodewberry.tumblr.com/post/128818305463/emergency-commissions) You can also come cry with me about swimming boyfriends there, too.


End file.
